Kind Of A Abusive Love, Or is it weird?
by NoodlesInWonder
Summary: This is a story I wrote for a friend, and its my first Yaoi story! XD WOOT! It takes place during The Ring Battles and is just basically a bitter sweet moment between Hibari and Dino. Please tell me what you think that'd be awesome!


Okay so this is a story I wrote for a friend of mine on Deviantart! I hope you all like it! I am soo gonna do a sequal for this baby~! XDD I love its nya! XDD

Plesse tell me what you think, that's be awsum! This is my very first Yaoi-ie story nya! XDD So I'd love to know what I should improve on and if you like it tos nya! ^_^

Fighting was all he wanted, all of his life he wanted to beat down strong opponents, but they were all not of his liking.

The blond however never wanted violence, but used his power to help his men and those around him safe. He didn't have to make promises to himself, he just new he'd always care.

But why is it that the President of the Disciple Committee was acting so very off that cloudy almost sky clear day?

Hibari sat in his office working on papers that needed his signature filled in. The students of Namimori were very quite, unusually quite today.

How he enjoyed the quite of the students, but he felt like something was off. Could they be hiding something, his pencil snapped at the though of a disturbance happening with out his knowledge.

He placed his pencil down and rose from his chair, marching off to the nearest classroom when a new idea hit him straight in the head.

Who was the problem that would cause distress among the students, whom would cause frustration for him on a daily basis… Tsuna and his gang had done so, but a new threat came, this threat had caused almost all the girls in Nami middle to completely skip out on class, something that was completely unheard of at his school, just to see a guy.

Dino the head of the Chiavorone Family had been training him none stop almost past week.

The fight for the Vongola ring of cloud would soon take place and it was because of Dino and this lot of hooligans that had there fights on his turf had caused so much disturbances.

Making his way now to the roof he frowned more at the idea of him staying, but the idea of passing off such strong opponents and getting his form of justice, his revenge on them made him think other wise.

As Hibari opened the door in his fast pace he was greeted by alone Chiavorone, Dino.

"Yo, Kyoya…" Dino sounded as smooth as ever, but Hibari didn't care. "So I was thinking…"

"Leave now Herbivore…" Tonfas were out as he said this making Dino's eyes look big in compassion, showing the shock he had of the random outburst.

"Ah, Kyouya, you no I cant do that…"

"Oh…?" Hibari looked as if ready to charge the blond, as he spoke. "Then die…"

With that he went at him, Dino's quick thinking saving him, almost.

Whip at hand he lashed it but it wrapped around his foot instead and his body tripped as he swung it up, his untangled knee knocking him straight in between the eyes, and his whip flying out of his hand all together as he flew and landed on his back with a thud.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow…." Dino mumbled.

This action only caused him to watch and stare, Tonfas at the ready.

"Get serious, herbivore…."

"Ya… ya, I got that.." Dino straightened himself up as he stood and looked to him, taking off the tangled whip while in doing so.

Not noticing it still standing there. Hibari only looked in frustration, was this really the man whom had been teaching him. His stomach rumbled in frustration.

"Oh, you hungry Kyouya-"

"DIE!" Hibari went at him, and even as Dino cooed his words it didn't stop him from tripping him self face first body crashing latter second, as Hibari advanced by hitting him, Dino's body still jerking from the fall. His body rolled over hitting something sharp against the healing wound on the bottom of his neck.

It had been the result of his men not being their the other day for 5 minutes and him falling rapidity on random objects on the roof top.

Hibari jumped over the man whom he had stepped on and landed neatly behind him a few feet away.

Dino slowly got up and looked at him from on his knees.

"Kyoya.. you've defiantly gotten stronger..."

"…" He only got in a defensive position once more.

Dino sighed knowing where this was going, he only ran a hand threw his hair as he pushed some stray hair up and away from his face.

"You no you really didn't need to jump on my head..."

"Quite!" Hibari came in for another attack. Dino completely out of it got hit at he tried defending himself with his own whipped.

He fell to the ground holding his bloody nose in pain.

Hibari only watched, till something caught his interested. The mark from their training from the other day, right on his neck a scratch lay but slightly bleeding from being hit every time by the fall from earlier.

Suddenly Dino felt his head connect with something hard as he stumbled to push him self up as it came crashing at a high speed into him.

Hibari smirked looking at the man whom seemed to be unaware of what was happening.

He knelt down to him, he blinked a few times, Hibari relised he was just dazed.

"Kyo..." Dino started almost weakly then his lips crashed with Hibari's.

Hibari's lips crashed into his with such force, but Dino wasn't shocked, he just kissed back as the man holding his callor pulled him tigher and slamed him to the ground useing his body earning his name to be called for being to harsh.

"Quite..." A smirked reached his lips.

Then.. SNAP.

"AUUUGGGH!"

Romario came to the roof top shutting the door and saying his hellos till he stopped seeing Dino on the ground in a daze.

"BOSS!" He ran over and somehow the rest of Dino's men showed up.

"You guys?" Dino questioned shocked sitting up.

"What happened?" One said.

"Boss are you alright...?"

Dino assured them he was fine, then he heard his foot steps and looked to him, his men stopping and turning to Hibari whom was walking off.

He had been asleep somewhere hidden and away from Dino for a while.

"Kyouya... we have more training to do..." Dino said not wanting the younger male to leave. "The Battle for the rings is coming, you still need more training... But just by a littlie.." Dino added sure that he was almost completely ready to handle the cloud guardian for Vongola's Independent Assassin Squad.

Hibari stopped and slowly turned to them.

Dino smirked a smile somewhat becoming pressent. "Well?" It came more.

He looked to his weaponry and back to the others in a quick fashion and ran at them causing the group to fret but as Hibari took off he wasn't going to leave out one famous line of them all. "I'll bite you to death..."

"Ky-kyouya!" Dino panicked as the black haired male came at them, all of them in which were panicked.


End file.
